


The Alpha Chronicles

by Ashbybaby



Series: Dear Evan Hansen - A/B/O [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha Zoe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jared, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Connor Lives, Evan just needs affection, Famous Connor Murphy, Fluff, Knotting Dildos, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nesting, Omega Alana, Omega Evan, Possessive Connor, Punishment, Smut, Sweet Evan, connor loves evans nip nops, evan is so sweet, im so sorry, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashbybaby/pseuds/Ashbybaby
Summary: a series of treebros oneshots in the A/B/O universe ayyeee





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my children

Whenever Evan got sick, he would not tell anyone. Not even his alpha. He didn't like people worrying about him, he knew they had more important things on. He also knows Connor has a few tests this week and doesn't want to stress him out, but he couldn't help himself when he passed out in gym class.

 

"Can Connor Murphy please come to the office?" A croaky voice rang over the loudspeaker, everyone shrugging it off. Connor went up to the office a lot, mainly to see the principle and occasionally when they needed his signature in order for Evan to receive any treatments.

He pushed open the heavy doors to the school's office, he felt a sharp pain in his head; Evan. He growled lowly as the beta bitch who worked at the counter allowed the alpha back into the sick bay. He growled deep in his throat, he needed to find Evan. He needed his omega now.

He follows his omega's sweet scent, pushing open the door that held his omega. He immediately softened. What he saw was the cutest thing on the planet. 

Evan Murphy, curled up wearing his shirt and fast asleep. He slowed down and sat down on the bed next to him, running a hand through Evan's hair. He could feel Evan's headache thanks to their bond, and it killed.

The nurse entered the room 5 minutes after Connor, pleased to see the alpha.  
"Mr. Murphy, I need you to sign off for Evan." She hands him a clipboard with some medical forms.

He fills them out, feeling his omega stir in his arms. He feels Evan nuzzle into his neck, seeking his alpha's warmth. He finishes the last sheet before leaning down to place a kiss on Evan's bondsite. "Hello, beautiful." He smiles, gazing at his tired mate, his tired Evan.

When the nurse had finished with Evan, she spoke privately to Connor about how to care for him over the next few days. He kept a loving and careful arm around Evan's waist as they left the school. He kept kissing the omega's neck and cheeks, telling him how much he loved him. Connor signing them both out. Evan cuddled onto his side as he leads Evan to his car, helping Evan into the passenger seat. He whipped around to the other side and gets in, buckling up.  
"Evan, darling, stay awake honey. I need you to stay awake." Connor coos, putting a loving hand on his thigh; a silent reminder of how much he adored his omega. He pushed all the feelings of love and support he could muster through the bond.

When they pull up, Evan is curled up on Connor's car seat. Despite Connor driving, he managed to maintain a conversation with his boy as he drove. Evan's hands were loosely intertwined with his own.

They get to the Murphy house and Connor takes Evan upstairs and lays him down into the nest Evan had made when they first bonded. It was a perfect getaway for both of them, allowing them a space that smelt like them only. Not Zoe and Alana or Cynthia and Larry, Connor and Evan only. 

He puts on a tree documentary for Evan, something about Redwood trees while he goes downstairs, listening to Evan's whines out of pain and because his alpha wasn't there, all he wanted was some god damn cuddles. He sighs and grabs a bottle of water and brews him up a cup of lemon tea. He carries the hot tea up for him and puts the water bottle down on the bedside table, finding his spot in the nest. He wrapped his arms around Evan, his nose on their bondsite and leaving kisses along his neck, watching his tired mate sip the tea and rant about trees. 


	2. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor courts Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested by Acumichi, thank you for commenting!!

When the new boy had come to school, Connor felt something stir within him whenever he looked over at Evan. The funny thing is that he didn't have a scent yet, perhaps he was a late bloomer or using a scent blocker. Everyone knew he was an omega, one time he had come shaking up to the nurses office asking to be sent home as he had past out from a preheat flash.

Connor happened to be waiting to go to the principals at the time and could hear every word Evan said. 

Regardless of this, Connor decided to court him anyway.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Evan opened his locker only to find a box of expensive chocolates. He blushed and picked up the tag.

' here you go, beautiful '

Evan couldn't help but blush for the rest of the day. He could feel stares on him, one belonging to his beta family friend Jared and the other 2 belonging to mated couple, Zoe and Alana, who were whispering about him.

At the end of the day, Evan found a jumper in his locker. It was huge, black and full of a delicious scent. He couldn't tell who it belonged too but he put it on over his blue striped shirt, nuzzling into the scent. It kept him calm, he didn't know why.

On the way home, a car pulled up next to him. Inside was Connor Murphy; the alpha he had been pining over for years. A hot grin and Evan nearly tripped over. The huge jumper felt heavy against my shoulders, he blushed as the smell of Connor hit him. It took him a few seconds to realise the delicious smell on the jumper belonged to the one and only, Connor Murphy. "Hey gorgeous, need a ride?" Evan had never gotten into a car so fast in his life. He sat up straight, trying to present himself cleanly. "I see you like the jumper," Connor laughed. Oh my, that amazing laugh had Evan weak at the knees. He lent against Connor's shoulder as they pulled up to Evan's house. The alpha smiled at Evan, planting a kiss to his head. The alpha tried to breathe in any hint of a scent, desperately sniffing around on Evan's golden hair. Evan slightly purred, rubbing his neck on Connor's shoulder. The alpha gave up in the end, letting Evan out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, perfection." Connor shouted as Evan reached the front door. Evan laughed and blushed as Connor's smell rubbed onto his neck. He opened the front door and found his father and his mother sitting at the table. "Son!" His father stood up and gripped his hand tightly. He heard a toilet flush and a wrinkly old omega came down the hall. "This is Melissa, she's your step-mom," he said, wrapping his arms around Melissa. He could see the hurt look in Mom's eyes. Bernie and Melissa had put lived their stay when they decided to stay over. Evan couldn't bear it, he felt so confused. He picked up his phone and went through his contacts. 

Connor Murphy♥️

He needed to be comforted right now. He needed Connor. He needed his scent. He needed to be in his arms. He needed to let the alpha protect him.

He pushed open his mother's door, hearing her soft cries.   
"Mom? I'm going out, to see Connor." He tried to smile, but he was as weak as his mom.  
"Oh sweetie, have you found yourself an alpha?" She cried, holding back tears as Evan nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she hugged her son.

He left the house quickly that night, managing to forget his pheromone blockers.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

He knocked on the Murphy's door, nervously and lightly. Mrs.Murphy opened the door to find a pretty little omega wrapped up in her son's jumper. She stepped aside to let him in.  
"Connor's upstairs, honey." She smiled and watched the omega nearly spring upstairs.

He opened Connor's door to find the alpha watching Parks & Recreation on his laptop. He let out a whine and Connor immeadiatly put his laptop aside and grabbed Evan's waist. 

Except it was different to him, he could smell Evan.

He could smell his pine tree like scent, like he was wearing 5 million pine needles. He buried his nose into the omega's neck, licking and kissing it. He slowly led him into his bed and let him curl up on Connor's warm chest. He nearly fell asleep the minute he and Connor cuddled up, like his body knew this is who he was supposed to be with.

The alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his hair and Evan drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowzie how fun, unedited again :///


	3. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Evan nest

Evan clutched onto Connor's shirt, whimpering. Connor rubbed his back and sighed. Evan nestled his head impossibly further into his neck when Zoe knocked on his door with Alana draped over her arm.  
"Cmon Connor, we're going to miss the dinner!" She called from behind the door while she held her mate close. Connor growled lowly and nuzzles his mate's neck. Evan slowly began to purr.

Connor knew he had to leave soon so he left Evan wrapped in his clothes in his bed. Now, Connor wouldn't admit it, but leaving his newly-bonded mate by himself was the hardest thing he's ever done. He looked over Evan before stepping out of the door and wiping down his suit gently.

Evan stepped out of Connor's room when he heard the door close downstairs. He made his way downstairs ever so carefully and found Alana curled around Zoe's pillow watching a documentary about geese and turned to smile at Evan. 

Alana had always been someone who he looked up too. The young, spirited omega was always so strong, no matter what.

She patted the space next to her on the couch and Evan timidly sat down next to her.  
"It'll get easier to watch them leave." Alana said suddenly as she stared at the geese. Evan gazed at her and nodded.  
"I hope it does. I miss him already," he whimpered, his eyes watering. Alana wrapped her arms around Evan and let him cry while rubbing his back soothingly.

Evan's tears stopped after awhile and he curled around Connor's jumper. Alana stood from the couch and grabbed Evan's hand. "Come with me," she murmurs and leads Evan upstairs. 

They pass by their alpha's rooms and Alana stopped at a door on the end. She pushed it open and Evan was hit with the scent of the Murphy alphas. He backed away slightly as Alana tried to pull him into the room.  
"This is the nesting room. Cynthia and I made it while Larry and Zoe were out." She explained and climbed into a pile of Zoe's clothes and blankets.

Evan found a massive pile of old blankets covered in Connor's scent and buried himself under them. He poked his head out from under the blankets and saw Alana laughing at him.  
"I come here whenever Zoe isn't around."

After a few minutes of climbing through the Murphy family scent and giggling, Alana finds the remote to the TV and turns it on. She grabs a set of films from the floor and shows them to Evan.

Up, 101 Dalmatians, Legally Blonde, Heathers and Blended.

Evan pointed to Legally Blonde and curled up in Connor's scent. Alana pressed play and wrapped her arms around Evan. It was almost comforting, being wrapped up in her arms. Evan cuddled up to Alana and they cuddled while watching Elle Woods be a badass mother fucker.

When the Murphy's came home, Connor was growling as he couldn't find Evan until he smelt Zoe's happy scent from down the hall. Connor trudged down the hall in his bespoke suit and almost purred when he saw the scene in front of them.

Alana and Evan cuddling under a pile of blankets while the Legally Blonde credits played on the television. It was picture perfect, Connor almost didn't want to disturb his perfect omega.

He stepped over piles of his old clothes and blankets until he reached Evan. Evan began to blink as the alpha got closer. Evan reached up and made grabby hands for Connor and his heart melted. The alpha carefully picked his omega up bridal style and carried him off to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked this chapter!! Unedited again


	4. Evan's First Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous!Murphy family AU (All of them are actors/actresses except for their omegas) Also, Jared is the CEO of a media company.

When Evan had met Connor, he never expected this. He didn't expect this when he mated with him 2 weeks ago but here he is, standing infront of Connor's mirror in a plum purple dress. 

Despite being male, when you get mated to male alpha, you are suddenly female by society's standards.

He pulled at the edges of his dress until arms came around his waist. He was engulfed into his alpha's scent and purred. He turned in his arms and noticed the plum bow tie. He grinned and kissed Connor's cheek.

The alpha's chest rumbled as he held the omega closer.  
"You look gorgeous love." He murmured as he helped Evan down the stairs. The first thing Evan noticed was the 2 other omegas. Cynthia was in a firey orange dress while Alana was in a sleek, baby blue dress. You can just see the slightest bump on Alana's stomach due to her pregnancy. 

Alana had attended her first party as Zoe's omega 2 weeks ago and now it was Evan's turn. Evan was terrified.

Connor held onto Evan's waist as they got into the limo behind Larry and Cynthia and Alana and Zoe. As they pulled away from the house, Evan curled anxiously into his alpha's chest.  
"You'll be fine, sweetie. Just stand by Connor's side all night and let Connor play doting alpha all night," Cynthia gripped his hand softly as she said this, rubbing his hand soothingly. He nodded and pressed his nose into Connor's neck and let the scent calm him.

He woke up when Connor was gently nudging him. The alpha looked slightly concerned as Evan blinked his eyes awake.  
"We're here darling. Do you need any anxiety medications? I think I have some with me," the alpha offered gripping Evan's hand. Evan shook his head and attempted to clear his mind. That's when he heard the screams and camera flashes of paparazzi approaching.

They were here.

Cynthia and Larry went out first, Larry smiling proudly as the photographers fused over his beautiful omega. They were followed by Zoe and Alana, Zoe cupping Alana's stomach as they walked down the red carpet.

It was Evan's turn. 

Connor stepped out first, the squeals of fangirls growing louder as Connor helped Evan out of the car. He wrapped his arm around Evan and interlocked his fingers with Evan's.

The camera flashes were blinding as they walked down the red carpet, stopping to pose and smile at fans who fawned over Evan. Connor was called over for an interview with Klienman Magazine and Connor had led his omega over to the beta. 

"Hi! You must be Evan?" The interviewer said as she hugged him tightly. "I'm Queenie, I'll be interviewing you today. I hope you don't mind if we ask a few questions?" She asked Connor, talking over Evan's head. It was understandable, Connor had told him about it when they were cuddling one night. When they were out at formal events, Evan wasn't allowed to speak without Connor's permission. Connor hated it, it wasn't like it was a law or anything official, it was just heavily frowned up for an omega to speak up without their alpha's approval.

He looked up at Connor who nodded at him in permission and Evan tried to smile.  
"So Evan, how is your first red carpet going?" Queenie asked, holding a mic to Evan's mouth.  
"It's incredible, I could have never pictured being here one day." Evan said, leaning into Connor's grip.  
"I'm so proud of my omega, he's so perfect." Connor told them, holding him tighter.

The rest of the night was a rush. Interviews, pictures but the best part was when they cuddled while watching 'Symphony', the movie the Murphy family all had stared in.


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to be so smutty but it is soo enjoy ;)

Evan didn't mean to do it. He really didn't, he knew as soon as he had done it that he was disobeying his alpha. He could see it in Connor's eyes, they became black as he dragged Evan by the collar. Connor had told him several times that he wasn't to do it.

He had been talking to Jared.

That didn't sound so bad but Connor was very clear about how he felt about Jared and had told Evan that if he spoke to him without Connor's permission, he would be punished. 

The punishments that he usually receives are spanks or orgasm denial but Connor had just found a new way of torturing his poor omega, isolation. He would leave Evan locked in a room over night with a measly blanket that is lightly infused with Connor's scent so Evan doesn't have a break down and a dildo. Not just any dildo, but one that been made from a cast of Connor's dick and knot.

It seemed odd to allow the omega to pleasure himself considering that it's a punsihment but Connor had set up hidden cameras so he could watch everything Evan does, an alphas gotta do what an alphas gotta do.

The alpha gripped Evan's arm tighter as he fumbled for the keys to the isolation room. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He shoved Evan inside and then slammed the door in his face, trying to ignore his inner alpha instincts to go into there and fuck him until he forgets all about that puny beta.

After taking a few deep breaths, Connor moved into their bedroom. He was so glad to move out of his parents home and into one with his precious omega. He opened to his laptop and began to view the cameras. The image he saw sent him hard within seconds.

His omega stripped naked, riding the dildo, blanket under his nose and resting on his scent gland. The image was grainy but he could see that Evan was dripping with slick and milk was dripping down his chest from his nipples.

He saw the omega throw his head back as the omega rocked back and forth on it. Unknown to Evan, the alpha held the remote to the toy in his hands while he watched Evan moan loudly.

He looked down and pressed the vibration button, turning it to the lowest setting. He watched as Evan's eyes widened in pleasure before whimpering and bouncing up and down. 

Connor pulled his pants off and tugged off his boxers. He grabbed his cock and began stroking as he watched his omega whimper and whine as he stretched over the fake knot. He grasped the remote and turned the vibrations to the highest settting.

Evan let out the loudest moan, even Connor had heard it. Evan bounced up and down harder as he stroked himself. The alpha bit his lip and stroked faster until he came all over the bed. Evan came 2 minutes later.

Connor cleaned himself up before turning back to stare at the screen. Evan was curled in the blanket with the black dildo still shoved up his ass, his bum stretched over the fake knot.

The alpha grabbed the key from the bedside table and rushed down the hall to unlock the door. He saw Evan turn towards him and the omega grinned happily.  
"Alpha!" He purred happily and stood to jump on Connor. The alpha ignored the purrs and picked up Evan bridal style and carried him out of the room.

"You're so good baby, so good. Made a mess of yourself over a fake knot, made such a mess." Connor rumbled as he dropped the omega onto his bed. Evan continued to purr as the alpha positioned himself above Evan.  
"Cmon big boy, let's have a taste," he whispered and dived down, taking Evan's nipple into his mouth and sucking until warm milk flowed out.

The omega gasped and held Connor's head there while he suckled. 

Connor continued until Evan pulled him off of the rosy nipple. The alpha growled and tried to go back to it but Evan pulled his face up to meet his.  
"There won't be any milk left if you don't stop." He purred and watched the alpha's face carefully. Connor didn't like being told no.  
"You can have more in the morning," he whispered and gazed at his alpha as Connor put his he's onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around Evan and stared up at the omega.  
"You aren't off the hook yet. We're going to disscus this Klienman kid te minute I'm finished in the morning. The omega simply nodded.


	6. When Connor Met Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what i did there

At the age of 16, you are tested for your other-sex. You are either an alpha, beta or omega and after that you are assigned a mate. Sounds simple? Not really. 

Connor sat next to his sister as they waited for their results. They had their blood drawn 2 weeks ago and now it was finally time to see what Connor was going to become. He looked around at all the scared faces of children and sighed. He grabbed onto Zoe's hand anxiously and squeezed. Zoe nodded as she bit her lip.

The principal stood on the creaky stage and faced the crowd of anxious teenagers.  
"Hello students, today we have the results of your tests. We will call your name and mate out and you will follow Vice Prinicipal Walt outside." He said and opened the list of names. 

"Alana Beck, omega, mated to Zoe Murphy, alpha." He says into the mic and watched them blush before standing and joining Mrs. Walt. Connor clawed at his sister's arm before letting her go.  
"Alexander Hamilton, alpha, mated to John Laurens, omega." The principal called and the boys stood and joined the teacher. The list went on.

Until it felt like the world stopped.  
"Connor Murphy," Connor held his breath, "alpha, mated to Evan Hansen, omega." Connor blushed heavily as he looked over at the small omega. It wasn't a surprise exactly, Evan being an omega. He was small and thin with feminine curves plus soft features.

Connor stood next to Evan as they waited for the list to finish. Alphas , betas and omegas joined the pack of shocked/excited teenagers who all awkwardly stood by their mates.  
"Jared Klienman, beta, mated to Ella Octavia, beta," there was a sharp yell of approval. The couple had been dating for a year and was very excited that they were mated.

Eventually, everyone had their mates and sexes and followed the Vice Principal to a long hallway filled with rooms on either side.  
"This is where you will get to know your mate and knot them. You will not be allowed to leave until you have successfully mated and marker/been mated and marked. There will be protection and lubricant provided. You will find your names on the whiteboard outside your assigned room." Mrs. Walt said and watched the kids awkwardly shuffle to find their room.

Connor held Evan's hand as they walked. The young omega was shaking and leaning against Connor, they mightn't know each other yet but at this point, comfort was comfort. Connor saw 'Murphy/Hansen' scribbled on the whiteboard and led him inside. 

The room was surprisingly cozy. Cherry red bedhead with colourful clean linen. There was a selection of condoms, dental dams and lube provided, Evan's face heated up as he noticed them. There was a wooden table with some paperwork on top and a singular black pen.

'ALPHAS/DOMINANTS ARE TO FILL OUT EINTIRE FORM.' Was written in bold font on top of the paperwork.  
"I guess I better get started on the paperwork," Connor murmured and sat down at the table and began to fill out the form. 

He talked to Evan during the process as well, learning about how he loved trees but hated mushrooms and that his mom was single, his father leaving at the age of 7. Connor was unsure of why but there was a small possessive flame burning in his stomach. 

He put the pen down when he finished and took off his shirt,


	7. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan just doesn't eat sometimes.

Evan was sat in Connor's lap while they watched Toy Story, purring slightly. The doorbell rang, and Connor got up to answer it, despite Evan's protests. 

Connor returned a few minutes later with a pizza box and bottle of Coca Cola. He put the bottle on the table and opened up the box. He grabbed a piece and patted his lap for Evan to get back into. The omega happily obliged and nuzzled under Connor's chin.

Connor offered the first bite of his pizza slice to Evan but he refused and pushed his face into Connor's throat. Connor sighed and gently grabbed Evan's face with his spare hand.  
"Darling. You need to eat," he murmured and held the slice to his mouth again. Once again, Evan refused.

Connor grumbled, putting the pizza down again and pulled Evan against his chest.  
"Darling, why won't you eat?" He whispered rubbing Evan's back. The omega looked down shamefully and rubbed his tummy insecurely. Connor realised why and took the omega's hand. 

"I love you so much, I don't care if you get a little bit of chub. It'll give me more to hold on too," he rubbed Evan's hips and purred. He calmed down and nuzzled into his alpha's chest.  
"No, you won't like me anymore. No one likes a fat omega," he whispered and tears prickled in their eyes.

Connor rubbed Evan's back and sighed.  
"Baby, no. I love you so much that it doesn't matter. It'll never matter, you are going to carry my pups in there, I could care less. I'll always love you, no matter what you look like," he purred and Evan whimpered. Evan turned to look at the pizza before turning back to Connor.

"If you have 2 pieces, I'll let you stay home tomorrow and we'll cuddle?" He offered and Evan began scarfing down the pizza. 

Connor was very proud of him.

Connor took Evan upstairs to their nest and wrapped him up in blankets. Evan nuzzled into them and fell asleep quite quickly. Connor laid next to his exhausted omega and pressed a kiss to his stomach. He peppered the chub in kisses, bites and licks before nuzzling his face into it. Soon, Connor fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is short!!  
> aLSO DEH WON 6 OUT OF 9 NOMINATIONS IM SO PROUD.


	8. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read x

It has come to my attention that some people are uncomfortable with how I've portrayed A/B/O dynamics in my 2 fics.   
After I re-read my work, I can't blame them. I've made an abusive relationship seem okay. In the future, I'm planning to make this story and my 9 Months story more wholesome. 

While some people (including myself) prefer heavier A/B/O, a lot of people dislike it. I didn't intend to upset anyone with this fic and I'm so sorry if I have. 

I'm going to be rewriting all of the chapters in this book. To show a softer side, a more loving side that I would personally like to see. If random chapters get pulled down or are completely different, you'll understand. Some people may just want to read these stories and don't want to read the new ones. In which case, I'm making a second story for the newer fics. I'm still accepting prompts and title names for the new book so please leave them down below.

Again, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry if this sparked any bad memories for someone. I never wanted to upset people.

Thanks for reading this update,  
Ashby x

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun..  
> this is my first ao3 fic and it's not edited.  
> I also wrote this at 12:25AM


End file.
